There Goes My Life
by Prettie Parker
Summary: The Sequel to "It Doesn't Matter What I Want" Sam/Haley w/Dean, and John. They'll face life on the edge. Are they strong enough to make it through?
1. Chapter 1

****Note:** **This is the next and final part to my Saley story, "It Doesn't Matter What I Want". There will be multiple chapters as with the others, but this is rounding off the end of this story. If theres any questions, just ask.

**_There's Goes My Life_**

_Welcome to the planet, Welcome to existence _

_Everyone's here, Everyone's here, Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now, What happens next? _

_What happens next?_

There's moments in your life that take you by storm. Days that start out sunny and blue until the wind rustles up, and clouds, dark and looming move in. There's moments that blindside you like being hit by a speeding car. You never see them coming until they've found you and held you captive in the terror of their grip. Those moments forecast a change forever. Leaving an irremovable imprint that lingers long after the moment has passed. Always lurking in the back of your mind as a moment that ultimately defines who you are and who you will become. Haley didn't realize she was going to have one of those moments until a reality she couldn't deny any longer became unmistakably true.

Sam charged into the motel room, slamming the door behind him, an urgency deep and pounding in his heart to locate Haley. She had never taken off, hidden from him before, but today all the rules would be broken. His oversized feet stopped abruptly in the entry as he spotted her waiting for him inside.

Seated quietly at the end of a bed, she never acknowledged his arrival, only fueling the flames fanning inside Sam. He jumped right to it, releasing the charged up frustrations that had been building all day.

"Where have you been?" He interrogated her, agitation thickening his already deep voice. When Haley didn't move in her spot, let alone look over at him, Sam grew angry. "Leave before I wake up, ditch school, what's gotten into you?" Sam ranted, frustration squaring his tense shoulders.

With the vibrations of his voice reaching her, finally Haley glanced over at him with tear stained eyes. Her honey orbs fixed on Sam, but her lips stayed mute. Her orbs were swollen, cheeks flushed. Trembling where she sat, Haley wanted to call to him, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Her appearance startled Sam when he finally got a good look at her. He hadn't seen Haley look this devastated since her dad died, and instantly he went to her. Moving to her, Sam felt all his agitation slip out his toes as a deep un-abiding fear took it's place.

Kneeling down in front of her on the dingy carpet, cupping her face delicately in his hands, Sam met Haley's eyes, fear building in his.

"What's wrong? What happened?" The worry was undeniable on his heavy breath.

Taking a deep breath, Haley willed her voice to life. "Come sit with me." She beckoned him, anguish pooling in her eyes as they stared lost into his.

Sam's gut tightened, as fear raced in his veins, this was bad news. He could feel it coming off her as strongly as the pounding of his heart.

Rising to his feet, Sam took a cautious seat beside her on the bed. Taking her hands in his as a show of support, Sam looked to Haley's puffy honey orbs for answers, even though inside he was terrified to hear them.

Seeing the trepidation thick in Sam's puppy dog eyes that hung so adamantly on her, Haley hated having to deliver this blow.

Licking her lips in preparation, Haley closed her eyes for a moment. A moment to gather the inner strength it took to tell him words she could hardly say. She didn't know how he would react to this news. She wasn't even sure how to say it. All she could do was hope he would understand. Taking a deep shuttered breath, Haley let it slip, because she knew if she waited any longer she'd loose her nerve.

Opening her mouth, two words slipped from Haley's lips. Slow and steady in a vibrating whisper, but powerful in their blow. The two hardest words she had ever had to say and in a lifetime of hard words shed that was saying a lot.

The corners of Sam's eyes twitched as he blinked rapidly with the impact of her words. Heart pounding out of control in his chest, his eyebrows furrowed deeply creating a canyon of a crease, as his breath became rapid and hard to catch.

Stunned and disabled as if just hit by an overpowering train, Sam stared at her numbly for several moments, unable to comprehend the weight of her words, unable to move.

His mind spinning as if he sucked in too much helium, his lips numbly moved. "Are you sure?" He questioned her with a weathered breath. His whiskey eyes locked on Haley's, begging for it to not be true even though the look in her eyes swore it him it was.

Tears filled the edges of her eyes to the pleading in his orbs, to the weakness on his breath. Closing her eyes, unable to watch it hit him. Unable to watch as it became as terrifyingly real to him as it was for her, Haley gave the final word. "Yes." She whispered off a thick shuttered breath before the stinging tears escaped from her closed orbs, and silently ran down her face.

Heart pounding, chest heaving, Sam reached out, and urgently pulled Haley into his arms as he watched her tears finally fall.

He was numb, but full of adrenaline as he held onto her tightly to his chest. In shock, Haley had just said the most frightening, life altering thing Sam had ever heard.

Dean charged into the motel room, trademark grin on his face. Swinging the door shut behind him, Dean announced his arrival.

"Where's the fire?" He teased, his joking nature in full force. "I just left a feisty little thing from the Deep South ready to give me some sweet southern comfort, and I don't mean the drink, so this better be good." He mused with a wicked tongue. Just as his words died out something caught Dean's eye, Haley was perched on the end of the bed, knees tucked under her chin, fear of god in her big doe eyes. But what scared Dean the most was the way her gaze darted from his as soon as she caught him looking at her. She hadn't done that since her shape shifter attack.

Rising slowly from his seat beside Haley on the bed, Sam nervously rung his hands, his pupil dilated and unfocused as it found his big brother.

"We gotta talk." Sam explained somberly with a heavy breath. When he called Dean last night, Sam had been vague on why he needed Dean to get there, but he made it clear it was urgent.

Taking in his little brother's dewy sensitive eyes, and Haley's trembling posture from the bed, Dean suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut.

"What did you guys do?" He barked at Sam, instantly going on the offensive.

Running restless hands through his shaggy hair, Sam tried to prepare Dean.

"Maybe you should take a seat." He gestured toward the chair beside the cheap plywood table, giving his older brother eyes that pleaded for corporation.

Shaking his head no, Dean jumped in, impatience thick on his breath. "What did you do? Conjure a spirit? Run into something cursed? Use an Ouija board? What Sam, what did you two do?" Dean hollered with probing green eyes.

Staring at his big brother a few feet away, Sam scratched the back of his head as it shook lightly from side to side… Dean just didn't get it.

Dread consumed Sam's puppy eyes as he licked his lips, and unveiled the truth.

"Haley's pregnant." The words left a burn on his tongue. A shutter ran down Sam's spine as he heard the words come off his breath. Making them real in a really terrifying way he was hardly prepared for.

Dean's green eyes narrowed as his head cocked slightly to the side. He was just about to loose it before a sloppy grin covered Dean's face. A quick laugh left his chest.

"Very funny… that's a good one, Sammy, had me going." Dean laughed, as he pointed a finger at his little brother. "No really, what did you two crazy kids get into, monsters, spirits, demons? What are we looking at here, Sammy?" Crossing his arms to chest, Dean grew serious.

Swallowing hard, Sam stayed silent, staring at his brother while choking back tears burning to form. He wasn't going to repeat it again, once was hard enough.

Haley's eyes finally shot up from her fidgeting hands that battled around her knees. Tears stinging her eyes, a building tension in her chest, Haley prepared for all hell to break loose.

Getting no response, Dean looked from Sam to Haley. The fearful angst in Sammy's eyes, the tears in Haley's, Dean realized Sam was telling the truth.

_Welcome to the fallout, Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here, The tension is here _

_Between who you are and who you could be,_

_Between how it is, and how it should be_

Pregnant, the word floated foreign and almost undefined for a moment in his shocked mind. Dean had never known the word in reference to his life directly. He was three when his parents told him his mom was pregnant with Sammy and had no conscious recollection of the moment. But Dean had enough knowledge to know it was a dreaded word, like herpes or gonorrhea. A word he had prayed would never come knocking on his door, but here it was beating him in the face in a way he never expected would find him.

The floor fell out from underneath him as Dean's heart began to pound, lungs tightened as anger rumbled up his gut.

"Stupid son of bitch." Heated words snarled off Dean's lips like fire. Something heated and enraged engulfed his veins as he lashed out to set it free.

Turning to the lamp on the dresser, Dean picked it up effortlessly in one hand, and threw it against the opposite wall. A loud noise erupted through the room as it shattered on impact.

Jumping from her seat on the edge of the bed, a scream left Haley's lips. Grabbing her heart as it raced out of control from fright.

"Calm down!" Sam ordered, stepping closer to Haley, trying to protect her. Especially now that she was carrying his unborn child and was as unnerved by the news as he was.

Heated emerald eyes shot to Sam with his words. Dean was seething as his younger brother came into view.

Stomping to him, Dean grabbed Sam by the collar of his flannel shirt, and slammed him against the nearest wall. Getting up in his face, Dean let Sam have it. "You idiot! We had a deal! How could you be so careless! Do you realize you just screwed up your whole life!" Dean yelled into Sam's face, his hot breath heavy on Sam's skin.

Jumping into action, Haley shot from her spot, racing to her boys. Grabbing hold of Dean's arm she tried to yank him away from Sam. "Let him go, Dean!" She screamed, her voice dry and desperate.

Taking a clear breath, Dean stared his baby brother down a moment longer to impress upon him how seriously he had messed up, then released him, taking a step back.

Running an agitated hand roughly over his face, Dean turned, and found himself face to face with Haley.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, as her overwhelmed body shook where she stood.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who's pregnant… Dean, I'm so scared." Haley crumbled in front of him with petrified broken eyes, unable to hold it in any longer, the weight of the world on her shoulders. She needed Dean now more than ever, and attacking Sam wasn't helping.

Watching Haley fall apart before his eyes, reveal the scared little girl she was, Dean's heart broke. He adored her beyond words. He cared for her in the deepest of ways. Seeing the devastation in her eyes, the need for his support, Dean's caved.

Stepping to her, Dean pulled Haley against his chest, wrapping strong arms around her as he felt her cry harder with the embrace. "I got you. It's gonna be ok." He soothed quietly into her locks as he gently stroked her hair. While deep in his heart, Dean wasn't sure it was ever going to be ok again.

His eyes darted to his little brother still leaning against the wall he had been pushed into. Overwhelming guilt and fear swallowing his puppy dog eyes. Dean's heart filled with remorse for his actions instantly upon the sight. "I'm sorry Sammy. This isn't just on you… We'll fix it… I'll fix it." Dean reached out for his baby brother who looked like he had just brought upon the end of the world. Sam's eyes held his big brother's as if it was his only prayer on this dark night, as Dean squeezed his shoulder with support, and in that moment everyone knew nothing would ever be the same again.

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor,_

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move,_

_Like today never happened, Today never happened before _

_"Dare You To Move" Switchfoot_

_**Note:**  
>Reactions to the plot shift?<br>I really tried to pick a song  
>I felt captured the power of this chapter. Did you like the song choice?<br>Are  
>you happy with the turn of events? <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

For all who are completely confused...

This is the next part for **"It doesn't matter what I want."** It starts right after the last chapter.

I tried to hint to it without giving it away. In the last chapter Haley ran into her mom. Her mom touched her and noticed something. That's when she said to Haley, "It's too late. It's already done." Because her mom is "Special" she instantly knew Haley was pregnant just by touching her.

Haley has been pregnant for some time, which will come out in the next chapter. She just didn't know she was pregnant. With the constant shuffle of life on the road and being only 16, the possibility never crossed her mind. So this starts the next part of their life. With the special baby Haley is carrying. Because remember Sam and Haley are both '83 "special children"

Any questions just ask.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The World Got Still**_

_Well, I started out down a dirty road_

_Started out all alone, And the sun went down as I crossed the hill_

_And the town lit up, the world got still_

As soon as the news settled in, as soon as the tears subsided long enough for rational thought Dean took Haley and Sam to the local clinic. All parties in need to find out exactly what they were facing, was Haley in fact pregnant, and if so how far along was she? The news was more starling then anyone could have imagined. Not only was Haley pregnant as her previous home tests had confirmed, but the small town doctor informed them all she was nearly four and a half months along. Already into her second trimester. The revelation sent another round of tears and shocked filled silence amongst the trio as they tried to digest the fact that their lives would never be the same again.

Abortion was out of the question. she was legally two far along, which was a silent sigh of relief for Haley, because it was never an option she wanted to face. It was never an option she considered. She hadn't been raped, or coerced. No one had drugged her, this had not come from a chance encounter with a stranger. This was a pregnancy she created carelessly, unintentionally with the boy she loves. Haley knew in her heart she could never terminate something her and Sam created in a moment of expressed love. Even if that moment had been immaturely careless. Haley knew in her heart they had done this to themselves.

Somehow they all found their way back at the motel in a haze. Detached and barely part of this world as they all tried to come to terms with the news in their own way. Dean pounded down a few more drinks, hard and fast. Before wandering into the bathroom for a shower to think. No one bothers to pick up the broken pieces of the lamp scattered everywhere.

Haley found herself curled up on the bed her thoughts big as a tsunami threatening to swallow her up, if it weren't for Sammy close by her side to hold her together. Curling in on herself on the cheap motel mattress, Haley placed a discrete hand upon her belly. She's so mad at herself when she feels the subtle rounding. She had noticed before, especially over the last month, but she had always assumed it was the junk food they ate like it was going out of the style. She had assumed it was just a little extra weight. It was only in the deep dark recesses of her mind, and only recently that her heart had begun to wonder what was going on with her, prompting the home tests that changed it all.

"What are we going to do, Sammy?" Her voice broke with the fear rattling in her chest. Tears building a pool in her eyes as her orbs reached for him. Her body curled inward on herself as she hides against the blankets, hiding from the world.

With a gentle heart that comes from who he is inside, who he's always been, Sam reaches out, and gently takes hold on her supple cheek. The fear in her eyes matching the feeling suffocating in his chest. He doesn't know how to fix this. He doesn't know how to make it right. Least of all he doesn't know what to do, and because it's happening inside her, he feels she should have the final say on it. "What do you want to do?" His quiet husky breath asks her.

Haley holds onto the constant safety of his whiskey eyes as she let the feel of his touch comfort the racing inside her. "I'm not ready to be a mom… But I don't think I can give our baby up… I mean we made it together, out of stupidity and love." Her lower lip quivers with the strain of her brutally honest words. As the tears grow heavier in her eyes. Words that slip off her lips almost as quickly as they fill her heart. There's no winning in this situation, Haley knows that. She can't even imagine being a mom. She doesn't even know what it takes to be one having grown up so long without anything close to one, but she's not sure she can give this baby up. She's doesn't think she can deliver it, and then just give it up, give up like her mother did. As careless and stupid as getting pregnant was she also knows this baby was made from the love she and Sam share, and somehow in that moment that feels like it matters.

_Well, the good ol' days may not return_

_And the rocks might melt and the sea may burn_

_Well, some say life will beat you down_

_Break your heart, steal your crown_

_So I've started out for God knows where_

_I guess I'll know when I get there_

Haley's words terrify Sam. They rattles his bones. As if hearing she was pregnant wasn't scary enough, hearing he's going to be a dad feels paralyzing, but he fights not to show it. She needs him, and the look in her eyes tells him she needs him to be strong for them right now. Sammy fakes it, until he can find it somewhere inside.

"Then we'll keep the baby." He offers her what he knows her lips are trying to say. Praying his breath sounds strong and convincing as he delivers words he's never been more unsure of.

"Really?" Her voice squeaks with insecurity, surprised he's made it sound so simple, but it reassures her too. The confidence of it all, because she doesn't feel confident about anything right now. To hear his confidence makes her feel like she at least has hold of something steady in the raging storm that is her life

"Yeah… Come here." He nodded quickly so he doesn't have to think too hard on it. Beckoning her to him, Sam rolls on his back, and extends his arm wide for her to snuggle in.

Their eyes hold as she offers him a weak, but grateful smile. Unfolding from her position curled inward, Haley wiggles over to him. Her face coming to rest upon his chest, her shape molding against his own as his strong arm wraps safely around her.

She feels safe there, in his arms. Almost like she can breathe again. He's one of the few things she's certain of in her life. He's one of the few things she knows she can trust to be there, that she can count on, and Haley needs that now more then ever.

"Is this really what you want?" Her lips murmur against the loses fabric of his flannel shirt. The weight of her words speaking louder then anything else to what she needs to hear him say.

Sam takes a deep breath, summoning the courage he needs in this moment. He has no idea what he really wants. How is suppose to have a concrete answer for this situation, he's only seventeen. Sam doesn't feel even close to being ready to be a dad. He's not even eighteen yet, and look what a shit hole job his dad did, the crap he gives him every day for it.

Sam doesn't know what kind of Dad he'll be, but he does know he loves Haley. Loves her with every breath he takes, every beat of his heart, and in that moment Sam holds onto that. He lets it bring him hope, because Haley's right, this baby is part of her and him. A life they made together, even if accidental, and there's something beautiful about that. A beauty he needs to hold onto, because he's never been more scared in his life. He's never been more unsure of everything in his life, and that says a lot for the kid who spent his whole life living like a rolling stone.

"This is what I want." He whispers deeply against the crown of her head. His lips brushing her silky locks. Knowing she needs more then just another yes in response, and the words feel right. Somewhere inside it feels right to keep this baby. Somewhere inside it feels right to want this baby. Even if everything else feels so paralyzingly scary he's not sure how he's going to get himself and Haley through all of this in one piece.

Haley's still snuggled close in Sam's arms as Dean emerges from the bathroom. Steam following him with every step, towel strapped tightly around his waist as water droplets pelt his toned chest and stomach.

Sam feels Haley's face nuzzle against his chest, her grip tighten it's hold on him, and he knows she wants him to tell Dean what they've decided. Her voice still too shell shocked to work properly.

Clearing this throat loudly to dislodge any nervous thickness and catch his big brother's attention, Sam spoke up. "We've decided to keep the baby." His voice is solid, not loud to the ear, but certain just the same.

Dean stood silently in the middle of the motel room for a moment. A thick huff leaving his heavy breath. "Well that was quick. Don't think you're being a bit hasty with such a big decision?" His eyebrow rose in question. The mixture of surprise and disbelief unfiltered on his breath.

Sam's heart silently answers yes. That all of this feels like it's moving too fast. The fact that it's happening at all feels too quick, but the decision has been made. He knows it's what Haley wants, it's what he's becoming more certain of every moment.

"We've made our decision." Sam reiterated firmly, standing by their choice, standing by Haley's.

Dean nodded absently to himself and what he perceived as an impulsive choice.

"Well, you're telling dad." He informed them firmly. Dean would stand beside Sam and Haley through any war or battle. He would take a bullet for them in a second without blinking an eye, and he'd be there through this as well, but if they were big enough to make and keep this baby, then they were big enough to tell dad too.

"No yet," Haley's voice finally shot to life as she stirred from Sam's embrace, sitting up on the mattress. Her pleading doe eyes shooting upon Dean begging for mercy.

Dean's heart felt heavy with the vulnerable look in her eyes. The way she looked so little and scared in that moment. The fear matching in magnitude to Sammy's. It was almost too painful to look at them like this. "Hales, I'm pretty sure he's going to notice soon here." Dean pointed out the obvious with a focused gaze dropping to her belly. A belly that would only be growing more from here on out. A belly that seemed so obvious now that he knew what it was.

"Just a little longer." She begged him, the fear easy to see in her eyes, undeniable on her breath. If finding out wasn't bad enough, telling Dad sounded like a hellish nightmare. She had promised him she and Sam would be careful. He had trusted her, and she failed miserably in the worst of ways. Dad was also known for having a quick temper. He was by no means abusive, but he had moments where he could be scary. Haley knew in her heart when he learned the truth, this would be one of those moments.

Seeing and understanding her hesitation, her fear, Dean nodded in agreement. Buying them a little more time to adjust to the news, to make sure their decision was final before they laid it all out there for the old man. "But you have to tell him before he figures it out. If he finds out first…" Dean left his word of warning open ended. No need to elaborate, everyone in the room understood. This was something he needed to learn from his children, not stumble upon it by chance knowing it was kept from him.

"Deal," She whispered out meekly with a weak smile of thanks, before returning to the safety of Sam's embrace. Feeling exhausted and stripped to her bones by a day she'll never forget and everything she's having to carry.

_I'm learning to fly but I ain't got wings_

_Coming down is the hardest thing_

_I'm learning to fly around the clouds_

_But what goes up must come down_

"_Learning To Fly" Tom Petty_

_**Note:** I'm trying to be as realistic with their emotions of fear and uncertainty. This will not be a rosy teen pregnancy. I'm trying to be as brutally honest as I can me considering this has never happened to me. I'm not judging teen pregnancy, I'm just trying to be honest with the weight of the situation. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Shall Believe**_

_Come to me now, And lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie, Say it will be alright_

_And I shall believe_

He felt her slip out from under the covers, felt the mattress shift as her weight lifted off before his eyes ever opened. He heard the soft pads of her bare feet tip toe over to Sam's bed. A weary apprehension filled Dean's heart as inside he silently begged her not to do it. Not to go to him with deep wounds he could only superficially cover in the night. As if she heard his silent plea, after a moment or two Dean heard her bare soles moving in the shag carpet once again. He heard the rustle of her boots, heard the swish of her jacket being pulled from the edge of the chair. Then he heard the door, creak and whine as she slowly inched it open and escaped.

Only then did Dean open his eyes. Glancing over at the flashing red lights on the nightstand that read four am, he winced with dismay. The selfish part of him wanted to stay in bed, warm and comfy under the covers, but his heart loved her too much to let that side of him win. With a heavy quiet exhaled, Dean moved from the relaxing comfort of this week's motel bed. With big clumsy feet he moved stealthily to the door. Stopping only to quietly snatch his trademark leather jacket.

The cold crisp air pummeled him as soon as he snuck past the door. It left him clutching his jacket a little closer as his eyes scanned the area for her. She wasn't hard to find, seated silently on the lip of the curb. Her eyes already upon him, almost glowing in the moon light. Dean never said a word as he took the few remaining steps, and found a seat beside her.

"Bad dream?" Dean quietly questioned, no assumption on his breath, just concern.

Her orbs were hauntingly upon him with his question. The darkness in her pupil, the doorway to her soul, seemed so deep and bottomless Dean found himself worrying if he got to close he might fall over the edge.

She held his gaze as if trying to deliver her answer without ever saying a word. As if trying to send her message in a way deeper then words could express, but as the cold air seemed to creep in a little closer against his skin, Dean couldn't make out what her depths were trying to say.

Her gaze shot away suddenly, and out in the great expanse of night. Illuminated only by scattered street lights and random moving cars. "I'm all alone… I'm going to have to do this all alone." The words slipped free past Haley's lips, quiet, but heavy with meaning.

"No you're not. I'm here, Sam's here, and Dad will be too once he finds out." Dean reassured with a steady backing. From the moment she had stirred in their bed, he had known she was battling something. How could she not? She was barely seventeen, and pregnant, with a new zip code to call home every month. He was amazed by how well she kept it together as it was, but he never doubted her strength.

_I'm broken in two, and I know you're on to me_

_That I only come home, When I'm so all alone_

_But I do believe_

Haley never moved as the words fell from Dean's lips. Her gaze holding steady out into a world still stricken with slumber. A world that didn't know that darkness can find you even in the light, like Haley did.

"You don't get it." She whispered softly with a slight shake to her head, as vapor pillowed past her lips from the warmth of her breath mixing with the chill of the air.

Dean could see it, even in her profile he could see it. That quiet lost look that found her eyes whenever she thought of where she came from. Whenever she remembered she had a life before them. His heart ached with the empty pain of loss he understood all to well.

"Your parents?" Dean questioned for a clarification he didn't really need. He knew full well what she meant, but he needed her to know he understood.

Finally she turned to him, her eyes capturing his in an instant. The pools of pain lining her eyes felt like a sucker punch to Dean's gut to witness. "My family." She whispered on a thick dewy breath, as a single tear slipped free and drizzled down her cheek.

Without a single thought of restraint, Dean reached out, and let the pad of his thumb halt her tear before it could slip any further down her face. Their eyes held with the comfort of his touch and the empathy he was sending her way. "Come here," Dean beckoned, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her near.

He could feel her face burrow in close to his flannel covered chest. He could feel the heat of her rattled breath seep in past the fabric and touch his skin. He could feel her snuggle in close to welcome his embrace, and in that moment Dean realized whatever she was looking for, whatever she needed, he was giving it to her. He was helping her.

Licking his lips that already began to feel chapped in the brisk air, Dean summoned words he hoped might ease her pain. "We're your family now… I'm your family." He spoke quiet, like a whisper from a ghost, but his words held unwavering promise.

Pulling back from their tangled embrace just enough to find his face, Haley locked on with piercing emerald eyes. The feel of her tiny figure wrapped up in his arms, snuggled close, with the weight of her stare unrelenting upon him, Dean felt frozen. Like ice in the snow, he couldn't move. The only sensation was a tiny tickling somewhere deep in his gut. A push pull feeling he couldn't quite describe or figure cause for.

Their eyes held for what felt like the whole night. Only when Haley's gaze slipped away, and she began to wiggle free from his grasp did he realize she still wasn't sure about them. From the complete trust in her eyes just moments ago he knew she wasn't afraid of him. She just wasn't sure what was appropriate or safe along the boundary lines anymore.

A light bulb went on inside his skull like genius revelation often does in the twilight hours. "Come on, lets go to a ride." Dean suggested, killing the awkward tension before it could take hold, as he rose to his feet, and extended a hand to help her up.

"What? Why?" Haley mumbled out with sheer surprise. Not foreseeing this turn of events, but the twinkle in her eye said she wasn't entirely against it either.

Their eyes caught one last time as he nodded with confident certainty. "It'll make you feel better." And like that, they were off into the night.

_Never again, would I turn away from you_

_I'm so heavy tonight, But your love is alright_

_And I do believe_

Sam always knew the right words to say at the exact right moment. Almost as if he could read her mind. He'd say whatever words her heart was bleeding to hear, that was his gift. Dean was different, he always knew the right thing to do. Words weren't his gift, he expressed his big heart in ways that didn't use voice. It was his actions that always put her at ease, that always gave her heart exactly what it needed in the moment. That night he didn't fail. He took her out on a lone dirt road, and practiced throwing knifes with her. Slicing and picking at an old evergreen. He said a gun would be too loud at this time of night. He said the force of throwing the knife would let out more of what she was feeling, he was right. They went at it for hours. Honing her skills but really letting her vent all the emotions bubbling and building inside without ever having to say the hard words. They didn't come up for air until the sun had finally begun to rise on the horizon.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Something about the softness of her skin coupled with the strength of her grip sent a bliss coursing through Dean's veins in a way that only seemed to surged when she came in close. Only girl alive he'd let touch him this way, platonic but penetrating. Only girl alive he'd let in. Like two puzzle pieces locked together in place, Dean could faintly hear as her lips parted before her warm breath splashed his neck with every elegant word she spoke. "Thanks Dean, I needed this." She whispered a quiet acknowledgement of a longing that held deep in her heart, a need he had filled that ever fading night. He felt her arms squeeze him tighter in her grip, as her nose nuzzled his skin faintly before she pulled back, releasing from the hug. Her weight slipped off her toes and back onto her feet as she smiled up at Dean with gratitude and affection that ran like endless rivers between them.

In that moment as the sun was piercing on the horizon, as it's heavenly rays showered her with sparkle like a hand reaching out from God to touch her. Haley's silky brown hair shined in the early morning light as her creamy skin glowed something unreal. Her endless honey orbs caught his and held them captive like a bandit with a bag of gold. Her bursting smile shot through him like an arrow that pierced deep inside his chest. At that moment Dean felt it, overpowering like a bullet in his gut, but at first he didn't know what it was. At first it didn't take name or identity inside him, but it was powerful, like fire rushing through his veins as he gazed deep into her eyes, upon her beautiful face. Then it came to Dean, like a quiet deadly whisper. Like an undeniable confirmation of a seed blooming somewhere deep inside.

Haley was beautiful in his eyes and her beauty could bewitch him head to toe if he wasn't careful. Dean had known Haley was beautiful for some time. Beautiful, gracious, smart, but this was different. This was the kind of beauty that stopped him in his tracks and left him a frozen fool to it's will. Heart pounding in the hidden confines of his chest, finally Dean realized Haley's ever evolving transformation from childhood wasn't lost on him. For the first time ever Dean had a quiet moment of full disclosure with himself. A moment where he realized he wasn't immune to Haley quite the way he always assumed he was. That she had the power and magic to infect him too. And that dark forsaken night, the one they couldn't even find the nerve to speak of, it hadn't just happened because he was drunk. Somewhere in that haze, somewhere in the dimming light, he had seen the truth about Haley, that left him powerless not to touch. Sammy had been right all along, it hadn't been as simple as Dean had wanted to believe.

"Dean?… Is there something on my face?" Haley questioned with a light laugh that contorted her face into a deeper beauty then her smile alone could muster. Her gaze shifting with confusion as to why Dean had frozen into a statue.

That feeling, that shot to the gut Dean thought he felt, finally he realized what it really was… an intense fluttering like birds as they take off in a flock. Swallowing hard against a realization that both opened a whole new world and terrified his already weary bones, Dean pushed the feelings down. He pushed them deep into a pit he could bury, because this truth was dangerous… _wrong even_. Whatever feelings were brewing, whatever this was, Haley was Sammy's girl. Sammy's love and life. His beloved little brother and even more then that Sam is the rock with which Dean's foundation is built upon. He would never betray him like that again, no matter what was stirring inside him with a new life finally recognized.

"Nah, it's nothing…. We better get back before anyone notices we're gone." Dean smiled down upon her, deliberate and cautious. Keeping himself in check. He could tell from the look in her eyes Haley had picked up none of his realization or battle to suppress. The open trust in her eyes as she held his gaze and nodded in agreement, told Dean she sensed nothing was different. That's the way it would stay, he swore to himself. The way Dean insisted it would. Sammy was his world, Haley was having his baby, whatever this twisted complication was, a forbidden secret it would stay.

_That not everything is gonna be the way __You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly, You won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

"_I Shall Believe" Sheryl Crow_

**_Note: _**So what do you think of this added character layer?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note: _**Wow, I'll tell you there were many times there I wan't sure if I abandoned this fic. I still have plans for it. Mostly plans that wrap it up with digity and lead it to it's next phrase. Hopefully I can do that. My writing is still shaky. Alot of this I wrote months ago and I'm only now finishing, but hey, baby steps right. So here it is. Hopefully I still have the touch. I appologize ahead of time for any mistakes, I'm still rusty. No song this time. I couldn't think of one and I really just wanted to get this out here so I can focus on wrapping up other ideas.

_**When The Truth Hurts**_

It was suppose to just be a regular run of the mill job. A pissed off spirit with an axe to grind, a body count to mount. Clean up should have been easy, get the back story, dig them up, torch the bones. So easy the Winchesters could do it in their sleep, but it never seemed to end out that easy when it mattered most.

Because this hunt, this day would inevitably lead to Haley's ever expanding secret to slip free. One that would change this family forever. Haley could pinpoint the exact moment she knew things had turned for the worst. While off alone with Sam looking for signs of this angry spirit's presence, she could suddenly sense it, like a change in the atmosphere.

Not a sound was heard, but she could feel it under her skin as if it was coming at her, all around her. A change in the air like a whirl wind coming her way. The fine thin hairs on the back of Haley's neck stood on end as her honey eyes scanned that old farm house for any signs of what she was sensing. An explanation for the doom that was filling her heart.

"Sam," Haley's voice quaked out in a high pitch whisper.

As her eyes landed upon his whiskey pair she could already see him charging toward her from across the room. His heavy feet stomping against the decaying wooden beams. Something hung alert in his eyes like maybe he sensed it too, or maybe it was just the pitch in her voice that set him on alarm.

Quickly reaching her side, Sam swiftly pulled Haley against him, back to back shielding her. One arm reached behind his back, wrapping protectively around her waist as he held Haley close to keep her safe while also keeping their eyes on any angle. He had always been protective of her, they all had, but now that she was pregnant with his baby Sam felt ever vigilant.

He didn't know what it meant, the real impact of her carrying his child, but even immature and naive, Sam knew that made her more important then she's ever been. He knew it was his job, his duty to take care of them now. Haley's trembling hand clutched at Sam's long flannel shirt hanging open down at his side. Holding on as if somehow that made her safer. Their hearts thumped louder, breaths panting as their eyes scanned the room, waiting, watching for what was to come. Anticipating the strike as quickly as they could.

That's when it struck, a rushing wind burst into the room. Seeming to swirl all around at a dizzying speed. Sending glass bulbs exploding, objects flying off tables tops, and shelves. Their eyes gazed wide with wonder as they attempted to follow an invisible force that moved at lightening speed.

"Dad, Dean!" Sam managed to holler out for back up before this unseen force made a move.

In an instant Haley was ripped from Sam's side and sent flying across the room like a rag doll. Her body slamming into the opposite wall hard and fast before she fell heavy to the floor below.

Sam only had time to spin on his heels and hear her name yell frantically from his lips before a shadow figure shoved him hard to the ground. Knocking the wind from his lungs, Sam could only make out the faint image of a blurry woman swirling somewhere in the black fog that held him to the ground. A piercing holler ripped from his lips as what felt like long sharp nails ripped into his chest and dragged down. The sound of the shotgun rang in his ears and instantly the fog cloaked woman disappear. Leaving him gasping for air and wincing in pain on the hard wood floor.

In seconds John and Dean were kneeled at Sam's side assessing the damage. Making sure their fallen Winchester wasn't gravely injured.

John ordered Dean to check on Haley, an order Dean didn't hesitate to enact as he jumped to his feet, and hauled ass across the room. Thin blood traces began to soak up the cotton of Sam's torn shirt as John push up the fabric to examine the wounds. A frustrated growl snarled past Johns lips as he found thick claw like marks across his youngest son's chest. A reaction that could have easily been mistaken for anger when in truth John was just disappointed in himself for leaving the kids alone, even if it was just for a few minutes while he searched the back of the house.

"You're going to be alright son." John's burly overpowering voice promised as he ripped his open flannel shirt off his shoulders before quickly bringing the balled up fabric down upon his son's superficial but bloody wounds.

Across the room, Dean stood kneeled against the floor. His jean covered knees digging into splinter riddle wood as strong gritty hands lift Haley to him from the floor below. "Hales… Hales you ok?" His thick worried breath rapidly shuttered out, begging her to respond to him.

Her lids hung heavy over her eyes as a pounding surged in her head. "I'm ok," Haley answered, reassuring him she wasn't badly injured, just a little shaken up.

With brute hand that always seemed to go soft when they touched her, Dean leaned Haley's back against the peeling wallpaper as his thick textured palms roamed over her looking for injury. Seeing no outward signs of a problem, his hand gently came to rest upon her swollen belly hidden beneath her sweatshirt as emerald eyes silently searched a honey pair with a question that couldn't be spoken allowed.

"Haley…" Sam choked out as he slowly regained control of his breath. "How's Haley? Is she ok?" Concern ripping off crisp on his breath. Her condition all his mind could think about even in a moment when he was the more hurt of the pair.

John pressed his shirt down a little harder on his youngest son's chest to quicken the cloaking of his blood as whiskey eyes shot over his shoulder to see how Dean was doing with their girl. "Hales?" John's demanding voice called. Gentler then usual, but always dominate in approach.

Her eyes were glued upon Dean's when she felt another pair burrowing in the side of her head. Turning in a flash Haley's eyes met John's as her name sounded off his breath. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest as her throat constricted. Quickly pushing Dean's hand off her belly, Haley swallowed the choking lump in her throat. "I'm ok," She managed to squeak out, but the nerves on her breath had been undeniable.

John's eyes narrowed on the pair as he held his position squatted low to the ground tending to Sam. Something about the tone in Haley's voice told him something wasn't right. Something about the wide look of horror on Dean's his face as it whipped around and found John's told him they were hiding something.

Before he could contemplate further the implication of what was being revealed Dean was already helping Haley to her feet, his voice sounding off with the movement. "I'm gonna take her out to the car. You got Sammy?" Dean questioned in a way that barely hid the nervous ticking on his breath.

"I got him. We'll be right behind you." John called back with a slight tilt to his head. His eyes still barreling down upon the pair as if a question mark hung over them and what they were up too.

"I'm ok, really I'm fine." Sam mumbled out on a false breath as he pulled himself up to sit. Needing to see with his own two eyes Haley was in fact alright even if just for a split second.

Outside, Haley leaned against the strong cold steel of the Impala, she could feel the crisp spring air pummel her face and redden her cheeks as Dean hovered over her. "I'm ok, I said I'm ok." Her nervous breath rattled off shaky. Jitters racing inside, she still didn't know if dad saw anything. And if he had if he even understood what he had seen.

"We should be sure, Hales. Just let me take a look." Dean gently pressed, with blazing hot emerald orbs burning down upon her. Understanding her nerves, because they were the reason he had taken her outside, but he still felt they should check what seemed like a delicate situation.

Stubbornly staring him down for several seconds, because she was still panicked over the last few minutes, Haley finally granted him a subtle nod giving her consent. Knowing inside he was right, she'd want to know if her fall had injured her stomach, or worse the baby.

Intensely holding her gaze for several moments, without words Dean gave a silent warning before he made a move. Soothingly with slow ease Dean's cold hand reached out to her hidden belly. The tip of his fingers slowly pushing up her sweatshirt so he could get a better look. Holding steady with her eyes, Dean made sure she was ok with this before he made his next move. Finding confirmation with a subtle nod and trust in her orbs, Dean crouched down until he came eye level with her stomach that had recently begun to show.

His board hand moved slowly over her small rounded belly looking for forming bruises or red marks. Pressing lightly as he waited for her to indicate if she felt any discomfort caused from being thrown across the room, and crashing against a wall at lightening speed.

"Does that hurt? …What about that?" His husky voice kept low as he inspected. Dean didn't know what he looking for, what was a sign of something good or bad. Her stomach wasn't that big yet, it was hard for him to tell how it should look, but he felt like it was his job to look after her. It was his job to look after Haley and Sam, and while he really didn't know what he was doing, he felt if something was wrong they'd at least be able to notice that.

Dean's gaze felt probing with a hint of uncertainty as it shot up on Haley, waiting for any indication of pain, and yet she couldn't break away from his eyes until something flashed out of the corner of hers.

Haley's face whipped to the movement in a flash. Like a train plowing her over, Haley gasped as she spotted John coming toward them. Sam's arm slung over his shoulder as John guided him out of the old abandoned house. His grimy boots stilled in the dirt as their eyes connected from a distance, startle blinding in her pair. John's breath caught with her image, he couldn't breath as he attempted to suck in air.

First thought to enter his mind was his daughter was injured, in pain, and Dean was assessing the damage, but it was the alarm in her eyes that sent a different message. It was her eyes that became the key to unlock the real truth. Finally John's weary whiskey orbs examined the split second moment for what it was and saw the truth blinding in his face. Dean was examining her belly… her slightly bulged belly. His gut dropped to his feet, with the explosive implication that seemed too alarming to be true. A thought that seemed too impossible to be fathomed, and yet suddenly it seemed plausible.

Ripping Dean's hand off her chilled skin, Haley shoved her sweatshirt down, and back in place with lightening speed. Always quick on the draw, Dean shot up on his feet. His face turning in a flash to the image claiming Haley's attention. Spotting his dad, seeing the look on his face, Dean felt his heart jump up into his throat and choke him.

As their father slowly neared them Haley felt a frantic sensation rush through her veins. Her feet moving rapidly backwards, away from the car as panicked eyes lay glued around John without ever really focusing on him.

Dean's worried gaze shot back to Haley's every move as his father approached. An arrival he could feel like something heavy that clung to the skin.

"Get in the car!" John bellowed after helping Sam into the passenger seat. Something fierce like the roar of a lion echoed off his loud demanding breath. Shaking them both to their core.

Haley withered and shook as she resisted the order. Terrified in a way she had never been of John before. Too terrified to sit herself down in the backseat and wait for the strong hand of punishment to find her.

It wasn't until she felt Dean's strong steady grip upon her, his large callused hands gripping her clammy shoulders tight as if it was his touch alone that screamed for her attention. As alarmed honey orbs found his emerald pair, Haley could see he was just as rattled even if he was trying his best to hide it.

"Let's get in the car." Dean's slow and methodical breath instructed. Deep and husky, but sure and direct in it's command.

Haley's head shook frantically in protest as she heart thumped hard and fast in her narrow chest. Saying without words, she wouldn't, she couldn't. She couldn't face this. She couldn't face John's wrath. She couldn't see what her mistakes would do to him.

Dean's once solid grip upon her shoulders slid smoothly up her neck until his dry palms fastened gently around her chilled cheeks. In a matter of moments he had managed to move in so close to her he was all her eye line could see. "Get in the car." Dean's deep gritty breath whispered, the heat of his breath bringing the first sign of warmth to her face. While his eyes promised, whatever she and Sam were about to face, he'd be there for them for every moment. They wouldn't face this alone. Something deep in his iris promised she had nothing to fear.

Haley's head nodded numbly against his steady palms with a will of it's own. A will that trusted him blindly, because he had never given her a reason not to. Without giving Haley another chance to second guess, Dean released his hold on her face, and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. He pulled her in close and tight against the solid structure of his body. Holding them both on their feet Dean led Haley to the car, and a car ride she she'd never forget.

John drove back to motel like a bat out of hell. The scenery outside passed like a faint blur, stop signs a blink of any eye, red lights a brief moment to suck in a weary trembling breath.

No one said a word the entire ride back, they could barely breathe. Only once did Sam find the nerve to sneak a peak into the backseat. Meeting Haley's eyes for a moment so fleeting one could wonder if it really happened at all. Still shaken up from his brawl with the spirit Sam had missed the moment between Haley and Dean dad had caught, but the heaviness of his fathers heaving breath, the gas peddle his boot never seem to let up, all told Sam his dirty little secret was out, and there would be hell to pay when the wheels on this beastly car finally stopped rolling.

Worry suffocated his breath, worry most of all for Haley, and what she must be feeling and fearing. Guilt and blame weighed heavily down upon his chest, because Sam felt responsible for getting her pregnant. That look in Haley's eyes was almost more frightening then watching his father come undone in the drivers seat.

They reached the motel all together too quickly. John not muttering a word as he charged from the car in a heap of thunder. Slamming the already loud car door before stomping off into his motel room.

"He knows," Burst forth full of panic from Haley's trembling lips as she raced to Sam's side next to the passenger door. Her eyes bewildered and darting as he tried to meet her gaze.

Heart racing faster with her confirmation, Sam wanted to ask how, how their secret had slipped so easily free, but the look in her eyes halted his questions. He could see that would only rile her up more now and what good does the details do after the catastrophe as already happened.

"I can't go in there… I can't go in there… I can't." Haley's lips moved like a heartbeat, quick and with a purpose. A driving force behind every frantic word.

"Sammy go in," Dean motioned, breaking through the panic before they both got anymore riled up and began feeding off each other's fear.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe we shouldn't, maybe we should just…" He rambled with no actual escape plan forming. The fear was contagious like a spreading cough. A flu that threatened to kill them both. Sam wanted to be strong, but in a moment where all he felt was weak and guilty, Sam wasn't sure how to gain the strength he needed.

Stepping up before this got anymore out of hand, Dean sought out his brother's gaze. Grabbing him by his upper arm, he hauled Sam off to the side for a private talk. "I know your scared shitless, but she needs you to be strong right now. You both have got to see this through." Suppressing his own feelings in order to avoid mass panic, Dean pushed his brother to be the rock Haley needed him to be right now. Dean would be strong for both of them, but Sam is the boy she loves, the father of her baby. Dean knows Haley needs Sam's strength and leadership in this moment if she's going to get through it in one piece.

There's a fear in his young whiskey eyes as Sam holds his big brother's gaze, but in his big sensitive heart Sam knows Dean's right. That his brother is giving him the guidance he needs to make the right choice. With a deep shaky breath, Sam forces out a nod of agreement, even if inside he hardly feels ready to face this.

"Head inside before Dad comes back out here. She'll follow your lead." Dean instructed with a calm steady voice. Saying what Sam wasn't able to on his own. Dean would be lying if he said he thought this was about to go smoothly, but they didn't have a choice on confronting it anymore. The truth had unleashed it self. All that was left to do was clean up the mess.

His throat bobbed with the tightness as he swallows hard. Holding his big brother's gaze for a moment that would be stamped in the pages of time, Sam forced himself to be strong even if he didn't feel strong. With a quick swift nod, he turned back to Haley.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get through this. We're in this together." Sam sounded the sensitive words that needed to be heard on a breath low and deep, because anything louder would have revealed the truth to his uncertainty and doubt.

Haley held Sam's eyes, the ones she loved and trusted completely. Letting his promise swallow her whole. As his eyes dropped and his feet moved hesitantly forward toward the door her own moved methodically to the same beat. A numb delusion filling the gaps her fear had left inside. It wasn't until Sam opened the motel door and took a small step inside that Haley snapped from her trance.

Whipping around on her heels like an animal under fire, Haley moved for escape.

"I can't do this." Blubbered quick and shaken off lips that moved as fast as her scrambling feet. Spinning around quick, Haley crashed into Dean right behind, her face landing chest first from the haste of her jerky movements. She pulled back quick, her eyes shooting up into emerald green as her limbs began to tremble. "Dean, I can't do this. I can't." She protested as tears surged into her eyes, a fear made her heart race.

Strong firm hands gripped at the sides of her arms, holding her steady from escape.

"Yes, you can." His deep husky voice confirmed as if there was no room for question, as if he had no doubts of her strength. The black of his pupil hollowing down upon her like the barrel of a gun.

Haley could see his gaze drift upward, then a quick nod to his chin, before her ears picked up the sound of Sam's boots rustling into the motel.

Before she could resist, Dean whipped Haley around, and pulled her into the crook of his arm. His grip steady but tight. "We're all going to get through this together." His gritty tone promised, before his heavy boots moved against the pavement taking her with him.

John didn't say a word as they stared upon him in scared silence. Disassembling, and wiping down his guns with a precision one could almost find frightening. His tired whiskey eyes never left his task, his posture showed no signs of changing, until like a sharp contrast his face whipped up at the trio standing in the far corner of the room. Then a terrifying silence ensued like a stand off.

The deafening silence broken only by three shocking words it was easy to see were killing him to ask. "Are you pregnant?" John asked with such calm collection on his breath it felt more unnerving then a holler.

He couldn't even believe he said it. Pregnant… she was pregnant. The damn word rang in his ears. He had to ask, but he has no doubts. He was a father, John knew exactly what a pregnant woman looked like, even when she was trying to hide it. But the thought that it was Haley who was pregnant. John could hardly breath the notion felt so unbelievable, so life altering.

The weight of his stare was suffocating as it held her unflinchingly in it's grasp. Haley heard the words, understood the question, and that it was justifiable, but couldn't speak. Her numb lips parted as big doe eyes hung upon the man she saw like father. A father that she felt like a failure standing in front of now.

Comfort and reassurance found her in her time of need as the touch of Sam's hand slipped behind them to find her lower back. The weight of his palm resting on the lower arch of her back as if to silently say you're not alone. Sensing Haley needed support, Dean's hand snaking out to take her hand in a tight grip. Keeping his promise to her, that they'd get through this. The air slipped faster from the room the harder they tried to catch it. Haley's lungs felt like she was suffocating, the room began to spin as her eyes head locked with John's waiting pair.

The older man's gaze flickered from her own with Dean's sudden movement. While Sam's touch was hidden from his sight, Dean's lay in plain startling view. As his question still hung in the air with a silent answer already given, John's alarmed gaze shot to the movement instantly. As if it confirmed something without ever speaking a word at all

"Is it yours?" John bellowed, his voice finally rose to meet the precedence of the moment. The implication so startling it shook John of all his senses. Never once had the thought Haley was involved with Dean crossed his mind and the mere suggestion had him jumping the gun.

"What?" Dean chocked out on spitting lips, disbelief clouding his gaze as he stood baffled over how his father could have even made such an assumption. He felt Haley's hand tighten it's grip as Dad's voice echoed through he room and Dean instantly understood where the misunderstanding stemmed from. Dean's eyes shot to Haley as he tried to twist his hand free, but the strength of her hold was too tight. Her panicked eyes were shooting to him in an instant. The look pleading within them for him to not pull away, to not let her fall.

"Is it yours?" Echoed a second time through the small cramped room, vibrating through Dean's thick skin. His gaze drifted to Sam's right beside Haley, a terrified silence paralyzing within his vulnerable whiskey orbs. In that moment Dean silently knew he'd say that baby was his in a heartbeat if he really thought it was what Sammy wanted, needed. That he was willing to take the blame for his brother in a moment.

Swallowing the chocking tightening in this throat, Dean slowly turned back to his father's gaze, a gaze growing more heated and impatient by the second with the lack of answers. His mind whirling a mile a minute, Dean let his lips part and words without thought slip free. "It's Haley, Dad. You really think I'd…" The disbelief heavy in his questions, but it never had the chance to be fully realized before Sam's voice overshadowed his.

"It's mine." Sam barked out loud, but shaken. Owning up to part in this, owning his own child. All eyes shot to the voice that held a confirming message more intensely surreal then all the rest.

The corners of John's lips twitched with spite and a crumbling composure. A decades worth of memories between Sam and Haley flooded John's mind. All the worries he held about the closeness of their bond, all his worst fears come true now that Sam had gotten Haley pregnant. John's heart raced, he had failed them. Failed them enough for this to happen while he was away busy saving someone else's family. His nostrils flared with the impacting truth as every muscle in his body could be seen tensing.

"Well that's just great." Mumbled mockingly off John's huffed lips as he shot a hard glared at Sam, then Haley and back again. "How could you have been so irresponsible! How could you let this happen! Don't you see this puts us all at risk! Don't you think I'm fighting hard enough to just keep us all safe!" John hollered, his voice carrying loud and powerful throughout the room, shaking them all to their core.

Sam's lips parted to shout back something deviant in return for his old man's insults that had tears rapidly filling Haley's eyes. "You don't care how this effects us! You're just pissed because this messes up with your crusade!" He shot back, his deepening voice carrying loudly through the room in an attempt to match the force of his father's.

Watching tempers quickly unraveling Dean jumped in before things got anymore ugly. "Alright, that's enough, both of you!" Dean ordered in an attempted to mediate this situation between his dad and brother like he always had.

John's heated stare shot to Dean with the sound of his voice, but his words only infuriated a man who was almost at his wits end and reeling with this unexpected news. "And you, It was your job to watch them! Where were you?" John demanded, before a snarl twisted his upper lip as the answer to his question came to him all on his own. "I know where you were…" John mocked with disgust, insinuating he had no doubts Dean was probably off chasing tail of his own while accidents were being made.

John's gaze fell to the faded white wall of ignorance across from him as his lips ran out of the fuel, and the room fell silent from insult. His tongue burned with remorse. Those weren't the words he had meant to say, wanted to say, but with the fire burning in his gut, still raging out of control, nothing else but venom was coming out. Something reached it's peak from within him as everyone stood waiting for the fallout. All his worries, all his guilt, all the implications that came with this news, it was all too much.

"This is just great!" Exploded like an atomic bomb being dropped on their heads. As john's strong hands white knuckled the edge of the worn table tight in his grip. Before his anger was unleashed, sending that flimsy wooden table shooting skyward, flipping from the force, before crashing face first into time beaten carpet. His guns and drink forgotten debris scattered every which way.

The trio jumped a foot from startle and fright. Their feet hitting the ground at the same pace as the fallen table.

Tears surged in Haley's burning eyes as she watched John storm for the door in need of space. Not a word of remorse or explanation uttered before he shot out the door. It had gone worse then she even imagined. With one mistake, she and Sam had become the biggest disappointment in a life full failures. Trembling in place from emotions she could no longer keep inside, Haley found she couldn't move as she stood frozen and breaking under the weight of her own guilt and shame. Out of her peripherals she could see Sam coming to her aid. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her body that suddenly felt so fragile, before he pulled her tightly against him and away from the wreckage.

Sam exchanged a silent look with Dean. A look of apology and empathy, a look that said he was sorry his brother had to go through that. Their eyes drifted as Dean moved to one of the beds and took a heavy seat on the edge, weighed down to heavily to stand as he managed to speak.

"He didn't mean it…" Dean mumbled low on his breath, trying his best to clean up this mess. Arms wrapped tightly around Haley as she wept against his shirt, all Sam could feel was guilt, crippling, inextinguishable guilt. If he had been smarter, more careful, hadn't done this to her, they wouldn't be here now. Because this was a weight Sam couldn't let go of, and held himself crushingly responsible for. His lips fell gently to her forehead with a quiet tender kiss as if to silently say… I'm sorry.

**Note:** Hope you guys don't hate me for John's reaction. I just wanted it to come across that he was blindsided and overreacted. I also didn't want to imply that anyone was afraid of John for physical reasons. I just always imagined that when John flew off the handle he could be scary. Not abusive scary, just scary, the power of his tempter. If that makes sense


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trying To be A Man**_

"Get a move on, Sam." Dean prodded, giving a little push to his brother who sat like a statue in the passenger seat outside his school. As if waiting for some grand announcement to warrant his exit from the car.

Sam watched speechless and numb as Haley struggled to juggle both her backpack and her books with her ever expanding belly. From the passenger seat Sam could see it all so clearly. So objectively from this safe distance. The way every day her growing belly became a more undeniable overwhelming fact staring him down, like looking off the edge of a cliff. A fact that both panicked and horrified him all in the same breath.

It wasn't that Sam didn't love Haley or their baby, it was just that the implication of what her expanding belly meant, the life altering meaning it held was almost more then Sam could bare at the tender age of seventeen.

"How could I do that to her," Slipped heavy and tortured past Sam's lips as his gaze held glued out the passenger window. His reflective words meant more for himself then anyone else.

"I never meant to do that to her." His words escaped low and deep past his lips, but it was the undeniable guilt and remorse heavy on his breath that broke the heart to hear. The words sent tingling bumps forming along his skin, his words were so chilling, so brutally honest.

Dean sat in stunned silence unsure of what to say, unsure of what the right words were to ease whatever was surging inside his little brother.

Sam watched as Haley tried to swing the strap of her backpack over her shoulder, but lost her grip on her books instead, sending the pile toppling to the cement sidewalk below. In that moment as he heard a frustrated grumble escape from her lips, Sam was already rushing out of the car.

Running to her aid, because he would always be the boy with a big heart, that would pick up Haley's pieces, now more then ever. Even if that heart was scared shitless right now. "I got it!" Sam called as Haley struggled to crouch down.

Reaching her side in seconds, Sam instantly dropped his own book bag, forgetting it in the moment. "I got it, babe. Don't strain yourself." Sam reassured in a rushed anxious breath, full of care for her and her condition. Quickly he snatched up her books before she could even try. Wrapping them in one arm, Sam hooked his other around Haley's back to ease her efforts to stand.

Dean watched silently from the car, his heart breaking for his little brother and the confession he had just heard him make. One he wasn't even sure he was suppose to hear.

Dean watched silently and proud as Sam took Haley's backpack from her shoulder, hooking it on the arm that still had her books, before retrieving his own bag. Then Dean watched in amazement as his little brother turned to Haley still locked at his side. He watched as Sam carefully swept his hand down her face with such care. Until reaching her cheek where his touch steadied. Dean was speechless to look of love in Sam's eyes as he gazed down on Haley before leaning in, placing a enduring kiss upon her forehead.

Dean felt frozen outside that school as he watched his brother slip an arm around her shoulder, before the pair made their way inside those hollowed halls.

The moment weighed heavy on Dean. He had only really seen the softer side of Sam's love for Haley, but now he knew the fear that plagued his little brother beneath the surface too. The guilt growing inside every day as Haley's due date appeared on the horizon. Dean had wanted to say something. Say something deep and profound that would ease his little brother's fears, but for the life of him, Dean couldn't think of such a thing. He wasn't sure there even was one.

The thought that his little brother and Haley would be parents in a few months terrified Dean to the bone too. Knowing Sam blamed himself solely for what had happened, knowing Sam was taking full responsibility for his actions, and now Haley's care too. Dean just hoped with the weight of the world on Sam's shoulders he also knew this wasn't just his fault. He wasn't the only one who made this happen, and he wasn't going to have to face this alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

I neglected this story and I'm sorry. There has been a lot going on in my life. I would like to continue it and have the storyline already mapped out in my mind, but I first need to know if there's interest. Does anyone evens still want to read this story?

I am asking that you please leave a brief review/comment to this letting me know if you are still interested in reading this story. I'm trying to determine if there is enough interest still remaining to continue or if I should just let this story go.

Thank You!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who left a comment letting me know you wanted this story to continue! I didn't realize there was so much support left, so thank you for making your voice heard! I do plan to continue this story. I start back at school at the end of Sept and updates will come more slowly I assume then, but I do plan to make several updates before then. Thank you again for your support and for not giving up on this story!

_**So Old In My Shoes**_

As soon as the full realization concerning Haley's unexpected pregnancy hit John, he had loaded her up in his truck, leaving Dean to look after Sam, as he sped as fast as he could back home to Kansas. As there was only one person he trusted to give him advice on this matter.

With gentle hands that held a firm grip and eyes that saw beyond the veil, when it came to matters John didn't have the answers for he turned to Missouri.

Haley had been nervous upon arrival, unsure of where they were, and what was about to happen, but with eyes as kind of her soul John's long time friend and psychic had quickly put Haley at ease.

With a hold of Haley's hand Missouri saw the answers John sought out so clearly. Her eyes widening with surprise, but her lips did not escape the words until she had seen everything she needed. Every ounce of hidden truth dwelling deep inside that inconspicuous young woman. Pulling back Missouri offered Haley a soft smile of reassurance. "Well you're a very special girl, and so is that baby."

Haley gazed in wonder upon a woman whose eyes felt like they could reach inside her and read her soul. Her lip beginning to tremble, as a fear began to build in her heart.

"What does that mean?" Was all Haley could muster as her eyes grew like saucers and her breath held with trepidation. She didn't know what to think. All Haley knew for sure was special rarely turned out to be a good thing in a world of monsters and hunting.

Empathy flooded Missouri's eyes in response to the fear blinding in Haley's. "Don't you worry yourself now, child. Everything is going to be just fine." She promised words of reassurance that weren't entirely the truth, but if Missouri had learned anything in all her prophetic years, it was that people didn't always need the truth, sometimes they just needed hope.

Giving Haley's hand one more gentle squeeze of reassurance, Missouri stepped back and motioned for John to follow her into the next room. Huddled discreetly in a corner where they're whispers couldn't reach Haley's ears the two spoke.

"Is it different?" John questioned, poker face in place as he held an uncertain breath and scratched at his prickled face.

Missouri took a hesitant breath and offered a subtle nod, "The baby is very powerful. Like nothing I've ever seen before. Haley too, I can't pinpoint the source of the power, but I can sense the energy surging inside them." A look of amazement rarely seen in eyes so wise filled Missouri's. She had never felt anything like what she had felt when she touched Haley.

John let out a long ragged sigh. This was his worst fear coming to light and more then he ever could have imagined. He had worried that with what had happened to Sammy that his baby could be different, but now he could see he had even bigger problems on his hands. "Do I need to be concerned?" The low rumble of his voice traveled between them. The words brief, but they both knew what he was asking, was this baby something to be feared.

Missouri took a deep breath and chose her words wisely. "You need to be careful. What I feel inside Haley and the baby isn't evil, I don't know what it is, but it's powerful. If anything discovers that power they'll will stop at nothing to get their hands on it." Caution surged on her breath as dread edged in her words. This was a dangerous matter, there was no skirting around that.

John's eyes closed in a grimace as if it physically hurt to take on the weight of her words. "So you're telling me everything could come gunning for us if the secret of that baby comes out?"

Missouri's eyes couldn't help, but drift over to Haley in the next room. Still seated silently on the couch, hands in her laps, fingers fidgeting with nerves. She hated to see this happening to a girl so young and unprepared for the fight. Her gaze slid silently back to John's, not a word was spoken, but the look in her eyes made it clear… They stood to loose everything.

The ride back to the motel was taken in silent haste. Like a fast moving dream made hazy by thick murky fog. It wasn't until John prodded Haley about anything significant in her life he didn't know about, anything out of the ordinary, that Haley remembered what her father had told her all those years ago.

With a quaking fear building rapidly within the confines of her chest, Haley revealed what she had always taken as a lie, a delusion in a desperate man's mind. A demon had come into her nursery as a baby and done something to her. Even through the vague details John knew. The apprehension so tight in his chest it was hard to breath, John knew.

Years before while cleaning out James belongings shortly after his death, John had stumbled upon some writings. Writing that meant nothing then, but made everything so clear now. Haley was one of them, one of Sam, one of whatever conspiracy John had discovered was happening to children by the demon who had killed his wife.

That revelation seemed beyond alarming as his fist slammed down hard against the steering wheel and the first sign of reaction escaped. "Damnit!" He hollered as the truth found him. Sending Haley nearly jumping out of the passenger seat. A reaction he instantly regretted doing to her, especially in her condition. But the truth was so overwhelming he couldn't hold it back.

It all made sense to him now, why this baby was so powerful. Sam and Haley were both infected with whatever that demon done to them. Somehow in the chaos of this world they had found each other. And damnit, he had been careless enough to not see it until they had created life together right under his nose. The implication so startling so potentially catastrophic John could hardly contain himself.

Upon arriving at the motel a resolution in John's mind had been reached. The only logical answer as he saw it. No matter how difficult or painful that resolution would be, because despite what anyone may accuse him of after today, that was his grand-baby, and he loved it fiercely.

With a decision came an announcement. An announcement that would haunt John long after his words had died out. That would haunt him with it's impact for the rest of his days.

Carefully eying his children as they sat scattered around that dimly lit motel room, their gaze steady upon him with question and anticipation, John spoke words he would grow to regret. "I've made a decision… We can't keep this baby. It isn't safe on the road. You will give it up for adoption, and that final." His tone came forth low and ragged, the room erupted in chaos as his declaration reached their ears, but all John could sense was the emptiness filling his heart that already felt like this choice was too hard of a sacrifice to make.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Note: **Feedback/comments/reviews are always encouraged. I love to know what you think of where I am taking this story and the experiences the characters face along the way.


	9. Chapter 9

_**What I Choose Is My Voice**_

When John's wrath of judgment was passed down. Sam and Haley took the only option they saw left at seventeen, they ran away.

As night took over the sleepy town, when John had hit the road on another job, and Dean passed out for the night, Sam and Haley took refuge in the darkness. They snuck to the local bus station and hitched the first ride out. Not caring where they went as long as they were together, with their baby.

They ended up in Flagstaff Arizona. With fake ID's in hand and a little of the money Sam had saved for Stanford the pair took up shelter in a cheap run down apartment with a no questions asked landlord.

Posing as a young couple with a baby on the way, Sam got a job at the local factory doing mind numbing repetitive manual labor, while Haley took a waitress job at a local diner. And for a moment in time they could pretend they were normal. For a moment in time they could pretend they were all they needed.

One evening, Sam had caught Haley off guard as her tired hands carried their empty dinner plates to the sink. "Marry me," had rung so easily off his breath, vibrating into her ears.

Dumbfounded and taken completely by surprise, Haley placed the forgotten plates in the sink before turning slowly toward him. "What?" She breathlessly questioned, as if his words had come out in some foreign language. "We can't, we're not even old enough." The logical side of her brain won out the right to speak first.

Quick on the draw, Sam already had an answer for that. "We have fake ID's." The words passed off his lips so simple as if it was that easy. With his mind made up, knowing this is what he wanted more then anything, it was that easy.

Catching his soft whiskey eyes as he stepped to her, Haley felt a slight pang in her heart as her hand gently fell to the swell of her stomach, to the home where their baby lay growing inside.

"Sam," His name drawled off her breath in a heavy sigh as she began. "I don't need you to marry me just because I'm pregnant." Her voice edged with emotion as tears threatened to fill her eyes. The gesture was sweet, it came from a good place she wouldn't deny that, but Haley couldn't bare the thought of Sam putting a ring on her finger just because she would be delivering their baby in a little over three months.

Seeing hesitance in her eyes, hearing the uncertain words off her breath, Sam reached out. His callused palm coming to rest tenderly upon her soft cheek with love. "That's not why I'm asking you…" His voice reassured before her eyes gave him a skeptical look.

Sucking in a deep breath Sam conceded with a slight nod. "I mean, yeah, that's part of it, of course, but I love you, you're the only love I've ever known. I want to marry you, because I can't imagine my life without you. Because I want to spend the rest of it with you… Marry me…" Sam's confession poured off his lips with words sent straight from his heart.

His eyes never leaving hers, their gaze only deepening with every declaration he made, every promise that quieted her fears. Sam knew what he was asking was crazy, but he didn't care. He loved her, and that was a love he knew nothing could change. Sam had thought about it for days, marrying Haley felt so right in his heart, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Gazing lost into a pair of whiskey eyes that were more familiar to her then her own. Gazing at a boy who made her heart race she loved him so desperately, Haley had only one answer. "Yes," she finally surrendered in a hushed whisper as tears of joy surged in her eyes. Her head nodding gently against the touch of his hand for further confirmation.

"Yes?" Sam questioned just to be sure as a big goofy smile spread across his face. Her answer so quiet he had barely heard it and had to be certain he hadn't mistaken it for something else.

A tear slipped down Haley's face as she chocked back the emotion clogging her throat. "Yes," She declared, louder this time, smile erupting on her face with the words. Her eyes never daring to leave his as she witnessed a spark of joy explode in his pupil.

Sam's heart filled to the brim as he heard her answer him again. Overcome by it all, he didn't waste another second before sending his lips crashing against her own in celebration. Sam knew this didn't fix everything. He still didn't know how they would make it work with a baby, or if they would be able to evade dad and Dean, but in that moment as his lips tangled tenderly with the girl he loved, none of that mattered.

**Note: **This chapter ties into a reference from SPN 5.16 "Dark side of the moon." Where it is mentioned that Sam ran away on Dean's watch before being discovered in Flagstaff, AZ. Thank you 'naleyalways4eva' and 'chase the memories' for leaving a review. It was wonderful to read. As always feedback/reviews are encouraged. And Pam, if you read this I'm PM'ing you back I swear. It was great to hear from you :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Killer In Me, Is The Killer In You**_

Two weeks and they still haven't been found. Sam and Haley could hardly believe it. They figured dad and Dean would have them tracked down in days, but they weren't complaining, not about that anyway. The job was taking a toll on Sam. He had a brilliant mind, and spending his days nose deep in habitual manual labor wasn't sparking his neurons in the ways he loved best.

Tensions were beginning to rise, shorter tempers, more snarky responses. They were still crazy about each other, and loved their freedom, but surviving on their own had turned out harder then they imagined.

"How far along are you?" Haley had heard calling from somewhere above as she struggled to carry a basket full of laundry with feet already tired and dragging after a long shift at the diner.

Her eyes darted around with the noise until they spotted a man descending the stairs in the apartment complex. Her lips didn't move as she didn't recognize him and Haley knew better then to talk to strange men, especially when she was alone.

"I'm your neighbor, I live in the apartment upstairs." He explained, with a directionally point finger sensing her reluctance to converse with someone she didn't know.

Feeling a slight sense of reassurance with his answer, Haley gave a nod and finally spoke. "I'm six and half months along." She answered quietly, trying to be a good neighbor while also keeping her guard up and eyes on his every move. No one from the apartment complex had tried to speak to her before and Haley wasn't sure what to make of this sudden interaction.

Stepping closer to her, the man spoke again. "She's very special, you know." Revealing his true intent so nonchalantly, the startle of his words could barely be noted.

Brow furrowing, Haley felt her guard shoot up as disbelief sprung to life. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge as she clutched her laundry basket a little tighter. "I beg your pardon." Her mumbling lips countered.

"Your baby." He said with complete certainty as he finally came to a stop just in front of her. An eerie smile upon his face as his burrowing eyes never left hers for a second, trapping her within their grip.

"How do you…" Scared into a stand still, Haley tried to question him with a pounding fear building in her heart, but her words never got the chance to fully be released before he continued cutting her words mid-breath.

"I underestimated you two crazy kids. When I started this I never could have imagined any of you would find each other without my doing. You can imagine my surprise when I get word you and Sam found each other, that you kids have cooked me up a baby." A sly smirk shined like a trophy on his lips as his words moved and released so steadily they're terrifying. The look in his eyes saying without words that he knows he holds all the cards in his moment, and that she's helpless to the fears he summons upon her.

His words paralyzing they were so unfathomable. Haley can't move in that moment, she can hardly breath as she watches in stunned horror as the man takes a step toward her. The sun shining high in the late afternoon sky, rays shine off his eyes in just the right light to reveal a shiny yellow glow in his iris as his hand reaches out to touch her pregnant belly. "This ones my favorite." He confesses on a hypnotizing breath.

With the sickening feel of his touch Haley comes to life. A startled gasp slips from her lips as she jumps back.

"Haley!" A voice bellows from the parking lot breaking the terror of the moment. A voice she'd know anywhere. Haley turns just in time to spot Dean charging at her, and even though she knows she should be worried that she was just discovered, she's never been more relieved in her life to see him.

Feet stomping, Dean reaches her in a second. "Haley..." Growls from his heaving breath. A wild anger in his gaze as he fought to keep his tempter in check.

Haley's face spins back to the thing disguised as a man in front of her. Her heart pounding with horror when she sees he's still there. Fighting for escape and protection, Haley bursts out with the first lie that comes to her mind. "Sam's not the father. He is, this, this is Dean." She blubbers out so fast and anxious she's amazed any of it made any sense. Her eyes shooting to Dean, silently begging for reciprocation.

His brow furrows tightly from her words, an overall sense of confusion washing over him as he realizes he's clearly walked in on something, but when Dean catches the look in Haley's eyes, a look of pure terror, he tunes in. Dean doesn't know what he has stumbled upon, but he knows she needs him to back her up.

Wrapping an arm around Haley he gave her a good squeeze. "Yep, that's my baby alright. And this one here, she is quite the pistol." He confirms through clenched teeth and a forced grin. The best he can offer while still blistering mad.

"Now if you don't mind we have things we need to discuss. We've really got to be going." Dean shuts down the conversation unaware of what is standing right before him. Unaware of what Haley has just endured, as his steady grip upon Haley leads her away.

Haley can barely hold herself together by the time they get back to the apartment. The fear is palpable inside her body, growing like a beast that consumes her whole. Limbs trembling, as soon as they shut the apartment door Haley became frantic unable to hold the feeling inside a second longer. Twisting the deadbolt with shaking unsteady hands, Haley charged for the kitchen like a bat out of hell before Dean could even get a word out.

Turning on his heels to finally give Haley a piece of his mind, and let her to know of the hell she and Sam had put him through these past two weeks, his lips still entirely with the sight of her. Dean stands frozen absorbing the moment as he watches Haley frantically rip open her cupboards, throwing dishes, pots, food, whatever got in her way onto the floor. "Haley," His caution filled voice questions her with no response.

Finding what she was seeking out, before Dean could move to her she was charging past him. Spinning around in his biker boots, Dean watched as she threw salt across the floor of the front door. The sound of her heaving breath and rapidly padding feet filled his ears as Dean tried to catch her. Her movements like a whirlwind as she dashed for every window and possible opening, frantically showering it salt.

"Haley," He tried again to reach her as the worry picked up in his heart, but his attempts were to no avail. Dean followed her, always just one step behind, her name bouncing off his lips, but it was like she couldn't hear him in her frenzied panic.

Abruptly spinning around, Haley collided into Dean as if she hadn't even realized he was just behind her. Gripping her in his arms, Dean tried to assess the situation. "Haley," His heavy worried breath called, but she only turned on him, fighting against the grips of his arms.

"I have to get the bathroom… I have to get the bathroom window!" Her words screamed out with the terror oozing off her every jerky movement, off the wild look darting from her dilated pupil.

Finally getting a good look at her face Dean watched as tears filled her panic stricken eyes before cascading over. "We gotta go… We can't be here… He found us…. He found us…" Her breath heaved and sobbed unable to get the words out right as she bordered on hyperventilation and completely breakdown.

Gripping her tight with care, Dean gently lowered them to the couch at their legs. His piercing gaze never leaving hers for a second. "Haley, this isn't good for the baby. Just breath." He tried to calm her. One hand slipping free from around her to firmly take hold of her face into his palm, her eyes safely with his own.

"Shhhh… You're safe. I'm not letting anything get in here… Now talk to me. Who was that?" Gently Dean's thumb swept across her cheek soothingly while his voice stayed steady to match.

Swimming in a pair of deep green eyes she's trusted to protect her for so long, Haley felt her breath begin to find her. She felt her panic begin to lesson. The fear still lingered, still held a tight grip upon her heart, but with Dean by her side Haley felt like she could breath. Her throat bobbed with an urge to speak, but it took her a few deep breaths before she could find her voice.

"I don't know… His eyes… They weren't human… He wants my baby, Dean." Her voice cracked with the last confession. Tears tumbled down her face just before she crashed against him. Burying her face against his strong chest just begging for a place to hide in this world of horrors.

Arms gripped tightly around her, a steady smooth hand stroking her soft locks, now it was Dean who wasn't sure he could breath. The words from Haley's mouth shook him to his core. This had been his worst fear, that something would find the kids before he did.

In that moment as he sheltered Haley the best he could, with all of him, Dean knew one thing for certain… He had to get Sam and Haley to hell out of Arizona and fast.

**Authors Note:** 'chase the memories' Thank you again for your feedback! I love reading what you think of each chapter! In answer to your question… Yes, Sam and Haley are 17 now. Haley's birthday is in December, and Sam's is in May. And I project this chapter somewhere around Feb-April. So they're both 17, Haley having recently turned 17 and Sam about to turn 18. I hope that clears that up. And feel free to ask questions any time. I'm always willing to answer.

Also, for any who may be wondering, the man who approached Haley in this chapter was suppose to be the Yellow eyed demon. As always feedback is encouraged :)


End file.
